Rose vs Voldemort
by I Hide My Pain Behind A Smile
Summary: When Rose is sent to Hogwarts to kill the Stigori that are on Voldmorts side, she dosen't relize it's HER destiny to kill Voldemort or her destiny to fall for one she never thought she would.
1. Chapter 1

Rose vs Voldemort

I looked over the battlefield I had just arrived at and immediately saw Voldemort, he was guarded, but that didn't mean anything to me, only he was guarded by Stigori, I smiled awesome.

I had been sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry to kill Voldemort by Dumbledore (A/N Dumbledore's still alive even though this is the last battle) because I was the best fighter in the whole world, lucky me. I immediately jumped into battle, spells didn't affect me they hit me and disappeared, it was a shadow kissed power.

I ran up to the Stigori and pulled out my stake, I immediately killed the first one and went on to the second, Voldemort watched in amazement as I did so.

The whole fight had stopped and they watched me as I killed quickly and without mercy, soon I was facing Voldemort, stake in hand breathing hard.

He glared at me, "How dare you kill my Stigori" he shouted furiously.

"It's my job" I told him, my voice was a snarky as I could get it, Christian would be proud.

"How dare you use that tone on me" he shouted.

"How dare you use that tone on me" I copied his voice, crossing my arms in relaxation.

With my sensitive hearing I heard people chuckle and someone whisper, "Is she suicidal"

I turned to him, "No I'm not suicidal, I'm just not afraid of this bastard I mean please look at him, I could snap him like a twig" I turned back to Voldemort and smiled, "You should have chose a different name, Voldemort, you should of kept Tom Riddle" I told him matter-of-factly.

He glared his pale face full of anger, just what I was aiming for, he raised his wand and looked at me, "Any last words" he asked.

"Bite me" I hissed.

"Avada Kedrava" he shrieked and a bolt of green light came out the end of his wand and hit me full in the chest and disappeared, "Ow, that so hurt" I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

Everybody gasped in shock and a couple fainted, I laughed in the back of my mind.

"This is you kill a person" I whispered meanly at him, a black ball of light appeared in my hand, I held in up to him and smiled, "Any last words"

"I'll be back" he whispered.

"I truly doubt that" I hissed before making the ball vanish, I grabbed his neck and twisted, it cracked "You only come back if you die a magical death and that just there is definitely not magic" I growled.


	2. AN Sorry

I don't know guys, I had a line but I just don't know where it disappeared too, If you have any idea's plz Tell me, I wanna continue and if I find where this was all heading to, I'll start writing again.

Sorry, I'll try to remember, it sucks having bad memory.

Shad


	3. Chapter 2

Everyone turned to look at me as I made my way across the lawn towards the Castle once I reached it I immediately went into the big room off the hall and found Dumbledore, he was battling a dude with a long black coat, not surprised I turned to wear a red headed boy was about to get attacked by a wizard sneaking up behind him, I ran up to him as the black cloaked dude raised his wand, I yanked the kid out of the line of fire and the two black people hit each other with bolts of green light that made them drop to the floor.

"Thanks" The red head told me.

"No problem" I told him looking around and grabbed a kid running past us and yanked them down as a bolt of light flew over their heads then let them run along, I turned to the red-head, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Ron Weasely" he held out his hand.

We shock hands, "Rose Hathaway"

He nodded, "Yes well-" he started but I yanked behind me as bolt light came towards us, I held up my hand and it stopped in front of us and turned back to the one that shot it and hit him full on in the chest, I laughed slightly before turning back to Ron, he looked shell shocked and I found it rather funny.

"Well I have announcement to make" I told him.

"I can magnific your voice so everyone can hear you" he told me.

Ron PoV.

"That would be nice" she told me.

I raised my wand to her neck and muttered the spell, she nodded at me and shouted, "OI PEOPLE, THIS THING IS OVER, YOUR BELOVED VOLDEMORT IS DEAD, I KILLED HIM, SO YOU BLACK DUDES-"

"Death-eaters" I told her.

"DEATH-EATERS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OR I WILL PERSONALY TEND TO MY FOOT GOING UP YOUR ASS OR I'LL KILL YOU, TRUST ME I'LL KILL YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT, YOU PICK IT'S YOUR CHOSE" She nodded to me and I took the spell of her.

She smiled a breath taking smile, "Thanks" she said as Death-eaters rushed to get out of here, I tripped one and she laughed as they scrambled up and out the door.

"Did you really kill Voldemort?" I asked her.

"Yep, killed his guards and snapped his neck, it was pretty easy and they say he's powerful" she told me.

I was shocked, "What are you?"

"Yer I learnt about them in D.A.D.A" I said.

"Well I better go I gotta find someone" she smiled slightly.

"I could help you find them, who are you looking for" I asked.

"Mr. Harry James Potter"


	4. Chapter 3

We found Harry quickly and he stared at Rose, "You're the one that killed him" He asked.

"Yep sorry to steel your role, it just needed to be done, I was supposed to deliver a message" she went though her jean pocket and pulled out a note, "I managed to get intact with Sirius Black" she smiled, "He misses you very much, he was ecstatic when I told him I was going to help you in fighting Voldemort" she handed him the note and put her hands back in her jean pocket.

"I'll leave you to read it" she smiled slightly before turning and walking away.

"Wait" Harry shouted after her, she turned to face him, "Yes"

"Sirius is dead"

She smiled, "I know"

"Then how did you get this?" He asked.

"I know someone"

"Who?"

"Myself"

"You meet him before he died?" Harry asked.

"No, he was just one special soul that happened to find me" she walked away with that and disappeared into the crowd.

"She knows Sirius and I'm going to find out how" He told me.

"I wouldn't go meddling, she is tough and I wouldn't cross her, she stopped a killing curse right in front of her just by putting her hand up, she is dangerous" I told him.

"Yer sure" he muttered and unfolded the note:

Dear Harry.

Rose has been very kind to deliver a message to you, she is a lovely woman.

I miss you and have been watching over you though I have seen some disasters, you seem to be having a good time even with the war and everything, I saw you went to Godric's Hollow.

I wish I could be here with you, I'm sorry I can't.

Love Sirius.


End file.
